Histoires Courtes : Owari no Seraph
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom pour le fun. Généralement Mika x Yu
1. Devenir un monstre

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Il s'agit d'un texte fait lors d'un atelier du salon Yaoifr.

* * *

Il était un vampire, mais il ne deviendrait pas un de ces monstres qui buvait le sang des humains. C'était ce que se jurait Mikaela Hyakuya. Pourtant, il était là, si proche de Yû. Son frère, son ami, celui qu'il avait tant cherché durant toutes ce années. Il avait envie de boire son sang. De le libérer des chaînes dans lesquelles il s'était mis à traîner avec ces humains manipulateurs. Il n'avait pas voulu de cette vie pour ce garçon. Il n'était pas qu'une arme. Il était une personne avec des sentiments. Les yeux de ce garçon en étaient toujours remplis, il était difficile de ne pas le voir. Ce qui rassurait un peu le vampire. Il était toujours ce garçon qu'il admirait, celui qu'il devait protéger. Celui qu'il aimait. Il le déposa sur le sol. Son cou devait s'éloigner de ses canines avant qu'il devienne fou. Que l'envie de boire se fasse encore plus forte. Que ce cœur qui battait si fort lui chante les merveilles de cette nourriture.

« Mika, tout va bien ?  
-Yû, tu m'as tellement manqué...  
-Mika, tu es complétement fou de venir ici, mes amis risquent de te tuer. Mon mentor veut ta tête sur un plateau.  
-Ces humains te manipulent...  
-Ils sont ma famille, comme toi, Mika ! »

Il ne voulait pas être qu'un membre de sa famille, il voulait être plus important pour Yû. Mais il ne devait pas désirer à ce point son frère. Il maudissait son statut de vampire. Il voulait être à ses côtes. Il voulait à nouveau boire son sang... Il s'éloignait un peu de cette tentation. Juste à ce moment les humains sortirent un conteneur qui puait la mort. La créature suceuse de sang aux cheveux blonds plissait du nez. La suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Il grogna un peu. Ces gens étaient prêts à tout pour sortir le séraphin qui dormait dans son frère...

Il regretta que son pré-sentiment se révèle juste. Que le séraphin de Yû avait failli le tuer dans un accès de rage. Il était si faible, il sentait ses barrière prêtes à céder alors que l'humain aux cheveux sombre qu'il aimait se tenait à nouveau à ses côtés. En compagnie d'autres humains qui l'avait suivi. Il ne les comprenait pas. Pourtant, ils étaient là. Il ne faisait pas partie du complot des humains envers son ami. C'étaient ses camarades humains qui le considérait comme l'un des leur. Il les observait, il était le monstre. Le buveur de sang du groupe. Le non-humain. Mais il ne quitterait plus Yû. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas aux mains de ses humains, pas aux mains d'autres vampires si pour ça, il devait en mourir. Il était paré. Il n'avait pas senti la proximité de ce garçon qui le rendait complètement assoiffé.

« Yû, éloigne-toi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai soif, je ne veux pas te mordre... »

Mika fouilla ses poches sans grand succès. Il n'avait plus de sang de Kululu. Celle qui l'avait transformé. Il avait tout bu. Il serrait les mâchoires, alors que ses canines grandissaient, le blessant un peu. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Encore moins si l'homme qu'il aimait avait découvert son cou.

« Bois, je vois bien que tu souffres.  
-Yû... »

Mika avait la tête collée à ce cou. Il respira à fond, erreur fatale. Car l'instant d'après il planta ses canines dans la chair tendre de ce garçon dont le cœur battait fort. Il buvait et ses yeux bleus devinrent rouges. Il avait brisé sa promesse. Il était devenu un monstre. Il n'était pas mieux que les autres vampires. Buvant du sang humain comme eux. Il pleura, à l'intérieur.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mika, je te donnerai mon sang autant de fois qu'il le faut pour apaiser cette soif.  
-Mais..  
-Tu es un vampire, mais tu restes Mika. Mon frère, celui que j'ai toujours voulu revoir.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Tu es pardonné. »

Il serra contre lui l'humain. Il était si heureux. Il retrouvait ce garçon aux yeux verts qu'il admirait. Qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. Mais il ne lui dirait jamais. Ça serait son secret...


	2. Fromage

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Yuichiro fronça les sourcils en lisant l'étiquette. Il se tourna vers Mikaela, son frère, la personne qui était pour lui très importante, au point qu'il oubliait que ce dernier était devenu un vampire. Une de ces créatures qu'il détestait. Mais c'était son frère malgré tout. Si pour qu'il reste à ses côtés, il devait offrir son sang. Il ferrait autant de fois qu'il le fallait.

« Dis, c'est écrit quoi, Mika ?  
-Charolais.  
-Shark ?  
-Non ça veut dire requin ça.  
-Cavallo.  
-Non, ça c'est un cheval. C'est un fromage, tu ferais mieux de manger au plus vite. Au lieu de débattre sur son nom.  
-Gracias. »

Le vampire roulait des yeux. Laissant le garçon aux cheveux sombre déguster le fromage qui n'était pas si mauvais. C'était juste bizarre d'en manger. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel aliment dans ses mains, ni chez les vampires, ni à l'armée. Donc il découvrait. Ça sentait un peu mauvais, mais passé l'odeur, le goût et la texture séduisait le porteur du séraphin de la fin.


End file.
